Drinks and Conversation
by ProfTweety
Summary: Provenza likes to talk over drinks and usually the other person ends up buying.
1. With Andy

_**Drinks and Conversation **_

**Disclaimer**: None of these characters are mine; James Duff, et al, has that lovely distinction.

**A/N**: My muse is taking advantage of me having energy today after sleeping off a bug the better part of the last week.

**A/N 2**: Andy really needs to talk to his old friend and see if he can offer some advice between his gulps of alcohol.I'm always happy to hear comments of any kind. Hope you enjoy!

~~~~~PT~~~~~

Andy had invited his partner out for drinks because he needed to talk to his best friend about his feelings for Sharon. Lt Provenza would not turn down free drinks and a ride home if this conversation caused his blood pressure to rise and his alcoholic intake to increase but wasn't fond of the topic.

"So you want to talk about _Sharon_?" he started, once they had their first drinks, two for Provenza and one for Flynn, and had seated themselves.

"Yeah, cuz I'm her friend, uh _we're_ friends, but I uh I feel more than that for her."

"No kidding," his partner made a face and took a drink. "Tell me something I don't know."

"Like _what_? I mean you know we spend a lot of time together. You know I've got a crush on her. What don't you know?"

"Rhetorical, Flynn, that was rhetorical." He took a big gulp, "And we both know it's more than a damn _crush_!"

Suddenly looking somber, "Yeah, it is. But listen, Provenza, we go back a long time and I'm asking a big favor here. I need this conversation to be between Andy and Louie not Flynn and Provenza. Okay?"

"Yeah, fine, whatever; just keep the drinks coming then. You're definitely dropping me home _and_ picking me up tomorrow."

"Okay, okay." Andy waved his hand in the air. "Just be open about this. I mentioned it to my therapist but I don't need a shrink's perspective on this. I need a friend's."

* * *

><p>He thought about his last session. "I'm in love with a friend," he had blurted out, "My friend Sharon."<p>

"Your _Captain_ Sharon?"

"Yeah."

"I see."

"_No_, you don't. Yeah, she's my boss and yeah, she loves the rules which I'm gonna read myself, by the way, but she's also Sharon, my friend." He moved around restlessly in his chair, unable to find a comfortable position. "And yeah, I love her but my best friend thinks I'm an idiot cuz she'd never go for a guy like me."

"What makes him say that?"

He shrugged, "Cuz he's a grouchy old man with five divorces behind him already."

"Bitter."

Shaking his head in agreement, "You ain't kidding."

"Worried what happens to the team?"

"Yeah, and more likely what happens to _him_."

"Worried _you'll_ get hurt?"

"Humph, I doubt that." He shifted again, muttering how therapy chairs should be more comfortable. "Well, yeah, probably that too," he answered once he'd settled.

"Do you think she feels the same way?"

"Huh? Oh, you changed people on me there. You know what? I don't think she does but I'd like to _know_ for sure and I can't ask her cuz she's the type to shut down and run."

"Is that _really_ the type of person a recovering alcoholic should be involved with, Andy?"

"She's got her reasons," he answered quietly. He was thinking of Jack, thinking about how he used to be like Jack, thinking of her love of the rules whatever they were, and thinking of her recent divorce despite being two decades coming.

He was also thinking that this particular conversation had not gone anywhere _near_ the realm of helping him with his problem.

* * *

><p>"Hello! Andy, you there? I need another drink. I'll be right back." Andy slid him a ten to pay for the beverage and thought of his interactions with Sharon. Any interest did seem to come only from him. Whereas she used to always stand by him, she rarely does anymore. He used to be the only one she'd give a quick pat or soft touch to but she's doing it to the whole team now. She was usually okay with him getting really close to her to show her something but she had practically jumped when he did it with the excerpts of texts on that party case. Not only got slightly spooked but then put distance between them.<p>

With Provenza back in his seat, Andy mentioned his thoughts. "You think she doesn't want me around her anymore?"

Raising his eyebrows, he then frowned before answering. "She wouldn't spend time with you on these _non_-_dates_ then."

"So she doesn't want me near her at work?"

""Maybe she realizes it's too close."

He shrugged sadly. "So she knows I care and she doesn't?"

"Guess you haven't asked her."

"Of course I haven't asked her, I'm not an idiot."

Rolling his eyes, his friend quipped, "Sometimes."

"C'mon, Louie, give me a break. I can't help it that I fell for her but what's wrong with me that she can't even be close to me anymore?"

"Maybe she _does_ feel more than friendship and she's hiding from her feelings." Taking a gulp, he added, "Like she pretty much _always_ does."

"She _is_ a runner."

"She has been _long_ before she ever transferred to Major Crimes."

"I know," he sighed.

"Do you?"

"Yeah, I know. Geez, Louie, give me some credit." He finally took a sip of his cranberry and soda.

"You ever wonder why she stayed married so long to _Jack_ of all people."

"She had hope in the beginning that they'd work things out. When they didn't, she fell back on being Catholic."

"Convenient," Provenza grunted.

"That she's Catholic?"

"That she used that as an excuse for 20-plus years." Taking another gulp, "No woman is gonna separate from a guy like _Jack_ for that long, living in California, knowing the divorce laws they have out here without a strong _emotional_ reason."

Looking defeated, "So you think she still loved him right until she finally divorced him?"

Rolling his eyes, he shook his head. "_No_, I don't think she's loved him for a long time. I think she felt _bad_ for him cuz she's more nurturing than _we_ gave her credit for when she ran IA."

"That is true," he nodded, "about the nurturing part."

"Instead of thinking this has to do with _you_, have you ever thought it might have to do with _her_?"

Shrugging, he scrunched up his face in thought. "Honestly? No."

Sighing, "Andy, you're a mess at this stuff. You're almost as bad as me." He finished off his drink and Andy slid him a twenty.

"At least I only have _one_ divorce behind me," he chuckled.

Provenza grinned widely, "That's because you don't try hard enough."

"Well, I'm trying now."

"I'll be right back." He returned with two drinks thinking it'd be one less interruption. Settling himself in his seat once again, he picked up his train of thought. "We both know what Jack was like back then _and_ we only know a _tenth_ of it. She knows _all_ of it."

"Yeah, so?"

"So let's take this off of _you_, my little lovesick friend, and put it on _her_."

Looking doubtful, "Okay."

"_She_ married a charmer. _She_ worked and let him sit on his ass in law school. _She_ had two kids with him. When she found out he was an alcoholic and a gambler who left her to raise those kids, _she_ took him back…every time, Andy, at first. _She_ got a legal separation and _she_ let it ride for over twenty years."

"It doesn't make a lot of sense if she didn't still love him."

"She _did_ love him for a long time after he first left but even _she_ knew enough to stop. She stopped loving him, she stopping wearing her wedding band, she only let him stay for a certain amount of time. _But_ she always helped him. C'mon, Andy, we both know this stuff from her or mostly from Jack."

"Like a friend, the father of her kids," he shrugged, "like I'm a friend to her."

"No, not like you. Yes, like a friend _but_ she got to _say_ she was married. She got to mention her _husband_ when she needed to have one. You following me here?"

"Yeah, it was pretty convenient."

"Yes! It was! When she went to Nicole's wedding with you, you asked if it was a date and she said…" He opened his hand in his friend's direction.

"Of course not, Lieutenant, I'm a married woman."

"Exactly! She was a _married_ woman. And she hung out with you. And you two were all touchy feely," he cringed and gulped his drink, "And googly-eyed and smiling at each other. Ye Gods, I thought you two were gonna make me puke after a while."

Laughing, "Well, if you had, you were cleaning that up yourself, my friend."

"My point is when did all of that _start_ to change?"

"When she filed for divorce."

"And when did you _finally_ really notice that change towards _you_?"

"When the divorce was finalized."

Moving onto his other drink, "So you think _either_ she realized you like her more than you should and doesn't feel the same way," he hesitated.

"But she doesn't want to hurt my feelings. She's trying to be kind," he said with a heavy heart.

"Or she _does_ feel the same way and she's running or hiding or whatever the hell she calls protecting herself from getting hurt again."

Thinking about the sadness in her eyes when she thought of Jack, Andy nodded and took a sip. "You know, that does make sense. It fits her. Jack really hurt her, a lot of times. So she's scared and she's protecting herself. But I still don't know she feels about _me_."

"And you won't until you ask her." Taking another drink, "And maybe not even then. She is good at hiding her emotions, Andy. You may _never_ know. Can you live with that?"

"I got no choice. I love her enough to stay being friends with her if she still wants me to after that."

"Okay, so that's settled." He banged his hand softly on the table. "I'm starting to see two of you and _one_ of you is bad enough on _this_ topic." He finished off his drink. "Get me home, _please_. I'm just gonna pass out when I get there."

"Yeah, well, don't forget to take your meds, old man."

"Of course I'll take 'em with a glass of wine as usual," he sing-songed, "and then I'll pass out."

"I'm amazed you're still alive, Louie," he smirked as he helped his friend up.

Whispering conspiratorially, "And I met a lovely lady on that party case."

"Here we go again," Andy sighed, "and you think _I'm_ a mess."

The drive to Provenza's house was quiet with the exception of the loud snoring coming from the passenger seat. Andy pulled his back trying to get him out of the car. He strained it again trying to keep him upright long enough to get from the car to his kitchen where he took his meds with his wine.

"Did Sharon give you that wine? It's more expensive than the crap you usually drink."

"No, the _Captain_ gave me this deliciously expensive wine," he smiled coyly at his friend.

Pulling him in the direction of his bedroom, he then pushed him towards his bed where he plopped unceremoniously.

"I'll see you tomorrow morning, Louie, you _better_ be ready," Andy called out to let him know he was leaving. There was no need for coffee tonight.

Provenza lifted his head a bit and mumbled, "If she loves you, don't chase her, Andy. Let her come to you. She likes _control_."

The snoring began before Andy was fully out of the bedroom. Holding his back, he managed to get to his car and drive home. As he fell asleep, he was still thinking about everything Provenza said. Amazingly enough, it made a lot of sense.

* * *

><p>He left early to get his friend, knowing a hung over Louie took time to get ready. They were already settled at their respective desks when Sharon arrived. Looking at both of them twice, she asked, "Rough night?"<p>

"You ain't kidding," Andy answered with a grimace, hand on his back.

"Flynn's gonna be the death of me yet with his _women_ troubles," Provenza added, holding his head.

Noticing the pained look on Sharon's face, Andy shot Provenza a look that could kill while Sharon caught herself and changed her expression immediately.

"_What_? I'm hung over on a week day. And it's _your_ fault," he pointed at him. "I am _not_ responsible for what I say today, Flynn."

"Yeah, well, my back is killing me, old man, and you cost a damn fortune to take out."

Since Sharon was standing close to Julio, he whispered, "It sounds like a lover's quarrel, doesn't it, Ma'am?"

Laughing, she agreed. "Do you think, Andy and Lt Provenza, that a few minutes and some _strong_ coffee will be enough to get a start to this _work_ day?

"Yeah," they both answered in unison.

"Very well then," she smiled, "I'll be back in five," she called out, heading to her office.

[The End]


	2. With Sharon

_**Drinks and Conversation (With Sharon)**_

**Disclaimer**: None of these characters are mine; James Duff, et al, has that lovely distinction.

**A/N**: Provenza invites Sharon for drinks to discuss seeing Jack on their latest case.I'm always happy to hear comments of any kind. Hope you enjoy!

~~~~~PT~~~~~

She wasn't really sure why he invited her out for one or two drinks after the case that brought Jack back into her murder room. She wasn't really sure why she had accepted. Perhaps because he had five divorces behind him and could be a wealth of knowledge in dealing with the aftershocks. Except that she wasn't having _any_ aftershocks. Honestly she thought she was doing very well on her own without anyone's help. She felt lighter than she had since the children were young. She felt freer than ever. Best of all, she was still spending a great deal of time with Andy.

Maybe that was why he had invited her out for drinks. But no! He didn't like to get into personal discussions. One thing was for certain though. After all the problems they'd had in the beginning of her tenure in Major Crimes, this was the first honest to goodness invitation he had extended to her, specifying it was just the two of them, and she knew it would _not_ be a good idea to refuse. So, she decided, _that's_ why she was walking into a quiet bar she'd never been to before meeting her Lieutenant. He was already seated but she knew he'd only just gotten there, having seen him scurry in as she parked.

"Good evening, Lt Provenza, what are you drinking?" she greeted.

"Whatever you are, Captain," he smiled and signaled for the bartender. She placed her order of two glasses of the best white wine they carried, not sure what she'd end up drinking. "So a surprise it is, huh, Captain," he smirked.

"As much as your invitation, Lt," she returned the smirk. "So what brings us here? Is Andy all right?"

Rolling his eyes, "Oh, he's fine." He waved a hair in the air, "You _just_ saw him, didn't you?"

Relieved she answered, "Yes, I did but the thought crossed my mind that there might be something _our_ friend Andy hasn't told me but you think I should know."

"Nah, he's fine, same old Andy," he took a sip of the wine set before him. "Oh, forgot, Captain, salud," he tapped his glass to hers.

"Salud, Lt," she smiled before taking a sip. "Not bad."

"Could've been worse I guess, I've never been here. I heard Sykes mention it and thought it'd be good enough for you too." As she chuckled softly, he pressed his finger along the edge of the counter. "Now that last part you can leave out when you're regaling Andy with the story of _our_ non-date."

Lowering her voice, she asked, "What makes you think I'm going to mention this to him?"

"Because you two spend _way_ too much time together to be keeping _too_ many secrets from each other."

"I see. Nicole's misunderstanding is no longer a secret from me."

"Ah, well that took long enough." Raising his glass to tap hers, he groused, "Cheers cuz that's all he kept from ya."

"Cheers, Lt, is Andy why we're here? I saw him holding up a piece of paper and you two discussing it. I thought you both looked fine though."

"We are. It was a retirement form that Sykes gave me. Why on earth she thought of _me_ first." Seeing her expression change, he quickly added, "So I _naturally_ assumed it was Andy's."

"This case did upset him. He got to know the family personally and had hoped the boy's father would be able to maintain his sobriety."

"Yeah, well, can't win 'em all, I say. He wasn't happy I thought it was his. He said he thinks about retiring every day but he messed up his relationship with his kids and lost his faith in humanity so It's the best place he fits in."

She looked confused. "With a response like that, why were you so happy?"

"That's a _great_ answer, Captain. He's not going anywhere! Tao was the one who printed out the form. His business accountant wanted it to help him save more money."

"Oh, well, saving money is _always_ a wise idea."

"You _do_ realize you're talking to a guy who's gone through _five_ divorces, right. Saving is _not_ in my vocabulary."

She smiled at him then. "What about all those nickels you're stashing away?"

"Oh, well, the exes don't know about that. It's my only little nest egg so shh, keep it quiet for me." Emptying his glass, "Do you mind ordering another couple of glasses of wine?"

"Not at all but I'm not finished yet so I'll just order yours."

Patting her hand a couple of times, he clarified, "They're _both_ for me."

"Of course," she took a sip before ordering, "am I driving you home too?"

"Depends, I'll get back to you on that."

"I've no intention of hurting my back," she warned him with a small chuckle though serious tone.

"Damn lovesick puppy tells you everything," he muttered.

"We both do," she whispered and took another sip. "Are you sure Andy isn't the reason we're here?"

"Nope, this was the first time you had to deal with Jack since the divorce. I figured I'd spare Andy asking you about it."

Smiling, "He _will_ still ask me."

"Yeah, give me the gory stuff and save the rest for him."

"There is no gory stuff to _give_ you."

"Really? There's gory details with _all_ my exes. It's a fact of life you just can't avoid."

Realizing he wanted just one thing, she bit her bottom lip, debating what to give him. "He did think he could make me change my mind about his client."

"He's a lawyer, what else ya got?"

"He wants Emily to stay with him when she comes in for Christmas." She hesitated, "He wanted me to ask her."

His eyebrows shot up. "Do you mean to tell me that pri- uh that ass is not talking to his kids again?"

Sighing, she said softly, "So it would seem."

"You know why, right," he moved onto the next glass.

"My divorcing him has _nothing_ to do with his relationship with our children."

"_I_ know that," he pointed at himself then at her, "and _you_ know that but _Jack_ is, well, let's just say he's different."

"Very true, Lt," she said quietly.

"Look, Captain, he started talking to Ricky and then got the poor kid to try to mess with the adoption."

Surprised and slightly concerned, she raised one eyebrow, "Does Andy tell you _everything_ we discuss?"

"No, just the not-too-personal things Jack does that make Andy want to punch him a couple of times."

Nodding slowly, "I see."

"Look, I noticed the crush right away. We go back a long time." Taking a gulp, "_You_ missed it but _I_ didn't."

She rolled her eyes. "I was a _married_ woman."

"Yes, you _were_, now you're _not_."

"So we _are_ here to discuss Andy." She finished her wine and called the bartender over for another two.

"Oh, hell no, we are not!" Downing his wine, "we are here to discuss that ass of an ex-husband of yours who thought he could _still_ get over on ya but," he laughed, "I gotta say I was proud of you when you turned things around on him and stuck it to _him_ instead."

"I merely exploited a known weakness which is exactly what he was hoping to do to me."

"Yep, and it was a great thing to see, Captain, uh _Sharon_." Starting on the new glass of wine, he asked, "What'd you tell him to do about Emily?"

"I suggested her call her himself."

"Very good idea! You think she'll stay with him?"

"The children prefer to stay with me so I'm not really sure. This is the first Christmas I'll have all three of my children together at my home." She smiled happily adding, "Jack _really_ is no longer a concern for me, Lt."

"Five bucks says the kid stays with you."

"Oh, Lt, I wouldn't bet on my children's preferences of where to stay for the holidays."

"Fine, I'll bet Flynn. Be sure to tell him how that works out for me, will ya."

Smirking, "I'll be sure to mention it." Feeling it vibrate, she pulled out her phone, smiled as she read the text and replied.

"He knows you're here with me, doesn't he?"

"He does."

"He coming over?"

"No, I told him we're fine."

"Good, cuz he'd just complain that _I_ invited you out and _you're_ paying for everything."

"I can't imagine why he'd find something _wrong_ with that," she teased.

"Exactly!" He moved to the next glass of wine. "Oh, you got me. _Funny_, Captain."

Shrugging, "I thought so."

"So you're really okay with this whole divorce thing and running into Jack at work sometimes?"

"It was a long time overdue," she answered in a small voice. "I felt a positive change the instant I filed for it. Jack can't get to me like he _used_ to, Lt, but thank you for asking. I do appreciate it as well as the offer to share your wealth of knowledge regarding divorces and running into the exes." She looked beyond him for a moment. "I think it bothers Andy more to have Jack around me than it bothers me to have to deal with him." At his grunt, she added, "I'm sure you're aware that Andy is _very_ protective of me."

"I'm glad to hear you're okay and yes, you both seem to protect each other quite a bit. Now is there anything you'd _specifically_ like to talk to me about, share with me or ask me?" When she shook her head no, he moved on, "Great, now how 'bout you be a great lady, a real pal, and get me home? And if you're bugged by anything I've said or will say, please remember you can get drunk on wine."

"I wasn't going to let you drive yourself home, Lt, and I'm not bothered by anything. I think we had a lovely time." She paused and smiled, "Oh, and once you're home, I won't let you forget your medication."

"Damn big mouth Flynn can't keep a thing from you." As he struggled to stand up, he thought of something. "Hey, you know what? I was worried this was a one-sided crush on his part but it's clearly _not_, again a bit drunk, then I was worried if you two dated, you'd get pissed at all of us or _me_ cuz I'm his best friend whenever Flynn aggravated you. But," he held up a finger, "if you two are dating more kissing means less _talking_."

"I'm taking you home now, Lt."

"Oh, God," he belched, "I just made myself sick with the thought of you two kissing." He held his stomach and grimaced.

"Don't you dare vomit in my car."

"I'd pay for it to be cleaned," he slurred, a bit indignantly.

Teasing, "In nickels?"

"Funny, _Sharon_. I can see why Andy likes you."

Linking her arm in his, she led him to her car. Opening the door for him, she helped him steady himself as he got in.

Getting in herself, she remarked, "Seat belt on, please," as she turned the ignition.

"Rule book lover," he grunted as he carefully locked himself in.

"Thank you. You know, you get drunk or _tipsy_ if you prefer because you drink quickly. If you feel sick, let me know and I'll pull over."

"Thanks," he grumbled as she pulled off.

"And don't fall asleep. I'm not really sure where you live."

"Andy lets me sleep, even lets me snore," he whined.

"_Andy_ isn't here."

"Fine, I'll update you as we go along."

"Excellent." She kept the car ride as smooth as possible and, with his assistance, got him home before he fell asleep.

Getting out, she walked around to the passenger side and opened the door. "Lt, I am _not_ hurting my back. Come on, stand up slowly." He tried but ended up sinking back into the seat. Laughing, she suggested, "Take your seatbelt off first."

"Oh," he grunted. Having successfully removed it, he slowly got himself out of the car.

She steadied him and walked him up to his door. Once he was done fumbling with his keys and had let them inside, she reminded him about his medication. Ensuring he took it, she offered to make him coffee.

"Andy tell you he does that for me usually?"

"I did it for Jack."

"Oh, sorry," he mumbled, "I forgot about that ass."

"It's fine, Lt, would you like coffee or are you just going off to bed?"

"I'm going to bed. Thanks for the ride, Captain. I'll see ya in the morning."

She chuckled, "Good night, Lt."

Upon entering the condo and dropping her belongings, she texted Andy to let him know the Lt was dropped off and she was safely home. She declined his offer to pick _their_ friend up in the morning, replying with, "I'd prefer to greet the cheery man myself."

The next morning, she was at his door at 6am, ringing the bell and knocking in rapid succession.

"I'm not deaf! Who the hell comes to somebody's house at this hour?" Opening the door to her wide smile, he grunted, "Oh it's you. I thought Andy would come pick me up."

"I told him _I'd_ pick you up," she answered a little too cheerily.

"He's quiet. I guess you did this to Jack too."

"Oh, yes, he was up and ready before my children."

He thought she looked sad for a second but it was only a flicker and she was back to smiling.

"Do you have medication to take? I'll get the coffee ready while you shower."

"Bossy little thing, aren't you?" he smiled at her.

Ignoring him, she continued, "I'm taking you straight to work. Andy will arrange for Amy and Julio to go and bring back your car once everyone's settled this morning."

"Sounds good," he muttered, swallowing his pills. "I'll be back out when I'm done. Make yourself comfy."

She looked around and thought better of his offer. She texted Andy to let him know all was well at Provenza's house then cleaned the coffee pot and prepared everything for the new batch to brew. Bored with just standing in the kitchen, she looked in the refrigerator. Finding bacon, eggs and cheese, she began making him breakfast.

By the time he returned, the table had been cleared, cleaned and set, breakfast was served and coffee was steaming in the mugs she found.

"You cooked?"

"Yes," she smiled, "_and_ it's edible. Have a seat."

They ate in silence; afterwards he thanked her. "Andy doesn't cook for me in the morning."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it, Lt, now it's time to go to work."

A slightly hung over Lt made his way to his desk, past the prying eyes of his co-workers.

"Are you sick, Lt?" Amy asked, concern evident in her voice.

"No, he's hung over," Julio offered, "_again_."

"Shut up," wincing in the Captain's direction, he tried again. "Be quiet, Sanchez, _please_."

"Much better, Lt." Turning to Andy, she smiled then said, "You were right." She placed her hand on his forearm, "He costs a _fortune_."

Andy's laugh was all she heard on her way to her office.

[The End]


End file.
